


There Is No Substitute

by kinky_kneazle



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-30
Updated: 2010-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-06 20:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/57254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinky_kneazle/pseuds/kinky_kneazle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes even birthdays suck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There Is No Substitute

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elanor_isolda](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=elanor_isolda).



Some days weren't worth getting out of bed for. Even some birthdays. Gilderoy opened a copy of Advanced Transfigurations from his parents, some new plain black robes from his uncle and a quill from his aunt. The boys from school had sent some sweets, but he was trying to take care of his teeth. Gilderoy sighed. It seemed like no one understood him.

Well, that wasn't true. There was someone who understood him. But he hadn't received a gift from Severus Snape, which is what he was really upset about. He looked in the mirror. It wasn't even worth brushing his hair. With his parents overseas there as only the house elf to see him. He padded downstairs, hair knotted, still in his pyjamas and sat down to a breakfast of cereal and juice. Some coming-of-age this was turning out to be.

As he sipped the last of his pumpkin juice he saw an owl headed towards the window. He grinned. He knew Severus wouldn't forget him. He ripped open the paper as soon as the parcel was in his hands. A note fell out.

_Stop moping and get dressed. You're expected at Flourish and Blott's at 11am._

He knew that handwriting so well.

He opened the box and drew out exquisite cornflower blue robes. The day was looking up.

 

It had taken some time to get ready, so Gilderoy walked into Flourish and Blott's as the clock was chiming eleven. He looked around expecting to see his dour-faced boyfriend waiting. Instead, a shop assistant approached.

"Mr Lockhart?"

"Yes." The man handed him a wrapped parcel and walked away.

The parcel contained a book. _Become Rich and Famous in Ten Easy Steps._ He opened the cover and saw it was inscribed in black ink.

_Hopefully it will help you on your road to success. Your next stop is Scribbulus Everchanging Inks. Please arrive prior to midday._

Gilderoy grinned. It was going to be a good day.

He dawdled along Diagon Alley, looking in windows and enjoying the admiring glances his robes were attracting. He still arrived at Scribbulus at a quarter to twelve. Again the assistant approached him.

"The man in the blue robes. Mr Lockhart, is it?"

"Yes."

"Here you go."

Gilderoy ripped the wrapping paper and opened the Maplewood box. Lying on a bed of velvet was a peacock feather quill and a pot of ink.

"It's unbreakable. It should last you a lifetime. The ink is lilac. I believe that's the right colour."

"It's marvellous." Gilderoy was twirling the long feather between his fingers.

"Here's the card."

Gilderoy quickly unfolded the note.

_It made me think of you. Take it to Madame Tuttle's. You'll need it to sign._

Gilderoy grinned. Surely Severus would be waiting at the restaurant.

He rushed to the cosy restaurant, but once again he didn't see Severus. Instead a friendly witch greeted him at the door.

"Mr Lockhart? If you'll just sign here." Gilderoy took out his shiny new quill and signed his name where she pointed. "And these are for you."

She handed him a basket and a letter. He peeked in the basket and saw a blanket and a selection of food. He quickly read the letter.

_Take the alley next to Gringott's and follow it to the end. There's a park with a pond. Set up your blanket somewhere nice._

"Thank you so much, ma'am," he said before heading out the door.

At the park he spread the blanket out below a pretty willow and poured himself a drink. He knew Severus would arrive any minute. He watched a middle-aged wizard approach him with something fluffy in his arms.

"Mr Lockhart? This is for you." The man put the bundle of fluff on the ground, then handed him a letter. "Have a happy birthday."

"Thank you."

The bundle of fluff was sniffing around the basket. He picked it up to get a closer look. Large hazel eyes stared back at him. A tongue snaked out and licked his nose.

A puppy. A fluffy, white, hazel-eyed puppy. It was adorable.

He opened the letter.

_A poor substitute, I know. But I hope that when I am unable to be with you, his hugs will do. I miss you. Happy Birthday._

The puppy crawled in his lap and licked into his lap and licked his neck, but Gilderoy was in shock. _When I am unable to be with you._ He was going to spend his birthday alone, after all. He picked up the puppy and squeezed it tight. The robes, the quill, the book, even the puppy, would never be a substitute for having Severus beside him.

A hand snaked around his waist.

"What are you going to name him?"

Gilderoy grinned. "Well, if he's a substitute for you, I guess it has to be Sevvy."

"I hate that name," Severus said as Gilderoy spun around into his arms, squashing little Sevvy between them. "Have you had a good day?"

"It's been wonderful, and having you here has made it better."

"Good. I sold a lot of potions to make this day special." Sevvy squirmed in their arms wanting to get free. "Happy Birthday. Let's have your birthday feast."

Gilderoy put Sevvy on the ground.

"There's just one thing I have to do before we start eating."

Severus quirked an eyebrow, and Gilderoy grinned before launching himself into Severus' arms. He nuzzled into the dark boys arms.

"It doesn't matter how cute the puppy is. There is no substitute for you."

Sevvy

 

Original image from <http://www.bichons.btinternet.co.uk>


End file.
